The Change
by Isoran
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and have moved to their new home. Bella gets her last human experience. But what next? SPLIT ENDINGS.REVEIW! PLEASE! Rated for very little graphic stuff and one bad word.
1. Chapter 1

Bella knew that this was the last time she would be terrified by Edwards fast driving. It was the last time she would be in a car before it happened. This was the last time she would see the highway rushing past her faster then she could see it. This was the last time she would see the light of day while she was still alive. It was a time of lasts for Bella Swan.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Edward asked studying her face as he sped down the highway, "Do you want to wait until after the honeymoon?" His voice was full of the hope that she would say yes.

"I'm sure. I want this. I really do!" Bella said looking into his golden eyes. She saw him flinch a little as she said this. Even though he knew her answer it still hurt him. He brought one hand off the steering wheel and brushed her hair out of her face with a sad smile.

"Ok, my love, but if you change your mind we can always not do it now… or ever." Edward pleaded with her. He saw that she was scared but hopeful, as she had a right to be.

They were in Edwards's shiny silver Volvo speeding towards a remote town in Canada. They would never be aloud to go back to Forks. She had said her goodbyes and now Forks was just a memory. The sun was dim and had no warmth but it was sun. Edward had tried to leave on a sunny day, so Bella could have her last hours of life in the sun.

"Thank you for offering, but I won't go back on this." Bella said. She fought to turn her gaze from his eyes to out the window. There were trees everywhere, if she hadn't known better she would have thought they were still in Forks. The sun shown down onto Bella's lap but it didn't bring her the warmth that it had in Phoenix.

"I would love for you to consider it though." Edward said looking up at her through his eye lashes. "At least until after the honeymoon?" She almost gave in. He had tried this argument on her before, and she had won. It was Bella: 1 Edward: Every other argument they had.

"Once it's happened and I've gained control we can have a dozen honeymoons. Not only one to Greece." Bella said again. She had repeated this multiple times to him, but he never gave up.

This made his eyes turn sad and pitiful. Bella looked away because she knew if she looked he would win. The rest of the trip passed in silence. It wasn't awkward but loving and sad at the same time.

"We're here…" Edward said pulling onto a driveway that Bella hadn't seen. It reminded her of Forks but the trees were not the same. Neither was the way the drive looked. It didn't look very welcoming. Edward parked the car in front of the new house. He also was able to beat Bella to opening her door.

The new house was bigger then the last one. It was in the middle of a small forest so there wasn't much to see around the house. There was no stream babbling in the distance like Bella thought there should be. The house itself was made of dark brick. It had four rows of windows. Bella was surprised at how most of the trees were still taller then this monolith of a building.

"It's so… big" Bella said finally. She had wanted to say uninviting but she decided that was not the smartest thing to say. She was happy that Edward couldn't read her mind at that moment because she really wanted to go back to Forks.

"Its home. Or it will be once were all moved in." Edward said putting a hand or Bella's back and leading her towards the door. Bella could not keep her eyes off the new house. It almost seemed to be watching her. Edward opened the front door which was two times the size of Bella in both directions.

Bella gasped as she looked into the new house. There was all the old furniture from the old house in the exact same places as they were in the old house in Forks. There was more space between them but she felt more at home now then she had looking at the new house.

"Does it remind you of something?" Edward teased Bella gently. He pointed towards the back of the house. "We even put in another glass back to the house. We thought that we should make it seem as much like home as we could. Make the transition easier."

"I really like how it's the same. I wasn't expecting…" Bella trailed off. Even though Edward couldn't read her mind she knew she didn't have to finish her sentence. She felt Edward smiling behind her.

"I'll show you our room… that is if you are ok with sharing a room with me. We can get you your own…" Edward said. He was over thinking things again, like always.

"No, I don't want my own room. Edward were married, we can share a room. You would spend the night in my room anyway." Bella said turning to him. "Now where is it?"

Edward laughed then lightly kissed Bella. He had taken to doing that every time she said "were married" or "husband and wife". Bella was completely ok with it too. He then picked her up in his arms and ran up the stairs. He was slow enough so that she could see that they were on the fourth floor at the end of the hall.

"Do you really need to get us places that fast?" Bella asked jokingly. Edward just laughed and opened the door to their new room.

There was still a whole wall of music and a giant stereo against one wall. There was also a bed and two doors on either side of the bed. The room had a glass wall across from the door into the hallway.

Edward let go of her for an instant and pressed a button to the right of them. The glass window started to close and the light turned on. Bella was loving this more and more.

"What do you think?" Edward whispered to her. He didn't need to ask because he could feel her awe as she snuggled close to his chest.

"I love it!" Bella said enthusiastically. She really did too. He knew that once she was changed they wouldn't need the bed but it did add a nice touch to the room. "Can we stay here forever?" Bella asked jokingly.

"Well for the night anyway…"Edward said as he crossed the room to the bed. He placed her down lightly before sitting down next to her and pulling her onto his lap. There he kissed her passionately.

"I remember this bed… the one that is good for so many good things as I recall…" Bella said pulling away from Edwards sweet kisses.

"Do you still have something against the bed, Bella?" Edward asked her putting his forehead against hers.

"Truthfully I don't remember the good things you told me about it…" Bella said baiting him into what she wanted. She doubted he was oblivious to what she wanted but she hoped it would work.

"Well I couldn't do this without a bed." Edward pulled her onto top of him as he leaned back and rolled over so he was above her. He put no weight on her but held his stone body close enough so that he could feel all of her curves.

"I like this bed more and more…" Bella said before kissing him fiercely. She hoped to go through her last human experience and be changed by the end of the week. He got her full meaning as they kissed.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked between kisses. "We don't have to…" He trailed on. He was scared he would break her in this process. They broke apart, but barely.

"If it's with you I'm ready." Bella said. "Now don't tell me that you don't want to… I know you do your just to much of a gentlemen to say anything." She teased lightly.

"Your right, but I don't want to hurt you." Edward warned. He also didn't want to be less then she expected but Bella didn't need to know that.

"I love you and I want you in everyway, including this. Please?" Bella said kissing him. She wanted to make her score in arguments, even as light as this, 2.

He sighed then kissed her again. She kissed back but also brought her hands up to his collar of buttons, where she started fumbling with them. She wanted this before he had a chance to change his mind.

He didn't stop once as he helped her take his shirt off or hers. He gave into his wants. He gave into his needs to have her. He was careful but he didn't think twice about going back on what both he and Bella, both he and his wife obviously wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up covered by a large golden comforter

Bella woke up covered by a large golden comforter. She turned her head and Edward was lying next to her looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to be happy.

Then it all came back to her. The previous night had been her first, his first, their first, and it was WONDERFUL. All she wanted to do was to replay that night over and over again.

She remembered how he had held himself to her curves and how she had almost felt her heart stop beating every time he moved with her. She sighed lightly with her eyes closed.

Bella opened her eyes and turned and moved closer to Edward making him jump a little. He had been thinking about something and hadn't notice her wake up. She smiled as he moved his hand up to stroke her hair.

"That was a night to remember." Edward said in her ear. Bella hummed in agreement.

"Did that make it to one of your top ten nights?" Bella asked. Edward laughed at the question then grew silent for a moment.

"You didn't really need to ask that because you know it did. It was even in my top five." Edward answered. "The rest of the family has gone hunting so we have the house to ourselves today."

"Exciting! I would be happy just to sit here with you. How about you?" Bella asked. All she wanted to do is spend eternity with him.

"That would be wonderful. But you, as the human you are, must eat." Edward said. "We have some cereal downstairs, along with some eggs and milk. What do you want?" This question startled Bella and brought back what she wanted almost as much as she wanted Edward.

"Well some teeth marks and some changing would be nice…" Bella said lightly. She didn't want to make him angry and ruin his good mood.

"Can we do that later? Please?" Edward begged. He wanted to put it off as much as possible.

"By later you mean after breakfast right? Then yes." Bella said looking up at him and his sad eyes.

"Bella, I just don't know if we are ready for that as a couple." Edward said then thought for a moment. "But I will be happy to put it off until after breakfast."

Bella got up dragging the golden comforter with her. She then turned towards Edward. Her clothes were gone and she had nothing to wear.

"The closet is on this side of the bed, love." He said with a laugh. He had already pulled on a pair of black boxers and was pulling on a pair of pants on top of them.

Bella blushed a little and walked around the bed and went through the door. The closed was huge. It was almost as big as their new room. She saw a note on one of the drawers that read.

Bella,

Knew you would want some new clothes. Here are your sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I love you.

Edward

Bella smiled and opened the drawer. There sure enough were her sweatpants and a t-shirt. He knew her too well. She pulled them on then dragging the comforter with her went back into the bedroom.

Edward was waiting for her with a crooked smile. He pulled her into one of his kisses as he took the comforter from her hands and threw it onto the bed. He then put his fingers through hers and led her downstairs.

Bella rolled her eyes as he started to make her an egg but couldn't crack the egg correctly against the side of the counter. She pushed him aside and did it for him with a knowing smile.

"I need to practice my hunting skills too. Or I won't be able to keep up with everyone else." Bella joked as he watched her cook the egg. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you though." Edward said ever the gentlemen. "I like watching you hunt. I'm going to miss it." He came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Well it will be so much easier to be together once I'm changed. Please lets just do this!" Bella said in a pleading fashion. She turned from her egg and faced Edward with her big eyes.

"I just don't want it to be to soon." Edward whispered to her. He looked scared by how eager she was to be changed. He wanted her to stay human.

"I'll eat and then we'll do this. Promise?" Bella said. She knew he wanted her to enjoy her life and thought she was to easy to end it.

"Bella, I can't do that. I can't promise you that." Edward sighed. Bella turned and put her egg on a plate waiting by the stove. She grabbed a fork and pulled him with her as she went to the table. He at down and she sat on his lap and ate.

After she was done she looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "I've had my human experiences, its time for my undead ones. I want this. I'm ready for this. I promise."

"Lets go upstairs and I'll think about it." Edward said finally. He pushed her off his lap and picked up her plate and dumped it in the sink. He then walked towards the stairs Bella trailing behind him. She didn't say anything letting him think.

They reached their room and she went and laid on the bed waiting for him. She flipped her hair off her neck hoping to tip the favor for her. She laid there a while before sitting up and watching him pace the room. This was torture.

"You promised you would if I married you." Bella whispered so she could barely hear, but she knew he did because he looked at her.

"Ok, then lets do this…" He replied easily. His eyes gave away that he had one more trick up his sleeve. He walked over to her and kissed her making her heart go crazy. "You are beautiful enough now though." This made her blush. He put a hand to her red face and smiled slightly.

"Please…" Was all Bella said. He closed his eyes and moved in and kissed her again. He then moved to her neck and she tensed up. He hesitated and drew back.

"You aren't ready…" He said to her and moved to cross the room again. Bella caught his arm and pulled him back.

"I can be a little afraid but that doesn't mean I'm not ready. Now do it!" Bella looked into his eyes and saw that he wanted her to be with him forever but he didn't want it to be like this. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear, beautiful, amazing, lovely, Bella." He then bent in and kissed her lips again and moved to her neck and bit her. She fell into his arms.

Edward hadn't wanted to. But he did for many reasons.

He wanted to be with Bella forever

She had followed through with her side of the deal

He knew that if he didn't now Alice would later that week anyway and he wanted to be the one who did it

He didn't want to make Bella said and disappoint her

Bella screamed. It wasn't too loud but Edward quickly covered her mouth with

his hand and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her and kept talking to her as if nothing was wrong. He wish he hadn't done this to her

Two days later after everyone had come back from hunting Edward left for a second to get some air and clear his head. He left Alice out side their door. He didn't want Alice to see Bella this way.

He ran for an hour to no where in particular. He ran around in circles just to clear his mind. He was also looking for an answer that he thought must be somewhere. He wanted the answer to the question

"What have I done?"

When he returned to the house he went straight back up to their room. Alice was still standing outside the door and looking worried. He had ordered her not to go in no matter what. Bella would not want to be seen as she was now.

"What?" Edward asked. He had been irritable lately and Alice knew that he would not be forgiving if she went in to the room.

"She stopped screaming a little while ago. I stopped feeling her heart beat through the door. I think it's over. But she hasn't tried to come out yet." Alice said an odd look on her face. "She hasn't decided anything either. So I can't see what is going on. You told me not to go in so I didn't."

"Ok, thanks… You can go now, I'm here." Edward said his face screwed up in thought. Alice looked worried so she stayed put just looking at Edward.

"Can I go in with you? You might need help. If it's done she'll be stronger then you." Alice said matter-of-factly. She motioned towards the door as she said it too.

"Fine, I might need your help." Edward said. "Just let me go in first." He went to the door and opened it slowly. The bed was empty. The room looked like it had never been touched. "Bella… Bella… love?" Edward called.

"Edward…" He heard a voice coming from the closet. It was Bella's voice. He crossed the room and opened the door. There on the floor was Bella…


	3. Split Ending 1

Bella flew at Edward. She threw her arms around him full force. This surprise Edward because she had always been so fragile and now she could push him over easily. He fell back a couple of steps Bella still clinging to him.

She had not heartbeat. She was lost and this saddened Edward. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. It must have been scary waking up after all that pain to have Edward not be there.

"Edward… I thought you left." Bella whispered in his ear. She saw Alice behind him and almost screamed with joy. "Alice! It happened!" She said and she saw Alice's features lift a little at how she was still Bella on the inside.

Alice smiled and then turned and left the two lovers alone. She knew that she was not needed now. Edward could hold her.

"Darling! I'm here and you're… you." Edward stumbled over words. He pushed Bella a ways out so he could look at her. She still had her beautiful brown hair but her eyes had changed to a light black. Her human blood was sustaining her now. Her skin was even paler then before. Her features were also more defined. She was still his gorgeous Bella.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked her as she held onto him. "Are you feeling ok?" He rubbed her back with his hand.

"I'm great! I feel so alive and fast! I love this feeling!" She exclaimed pulling away from him but keeping his hand in hers. "But there's this ache in my stomach. I figured I would try to wait for someone to come and get me before I did anything but it was almost too much to bear."

"Then we should take you out… I don't know. It's great to have you like us. You'll have to stay away from people for a while but you already seem to have some control. I love you!" Edward really did seem excited at Bella joining him forever.

He walked to the door with her and down the hall to the stairs and brought her down to the family room where everyone was waiting. When they emerged from the stairs Bella was attacked with hugs and smiles from everyone. Even Rosalie smiled at her welcomingly.

After getting hugs from everyone they all walked outside with her and Edward and to the wood surrounding their new house. Then they all started to run Edward pulled Bella with him. She kept up easily with everyone.

The wind through her hair felt wonderful. She felt free at last. She ran with the family into the forest. There she gave herself over to her instincts as Edward had told her they do when they hunt.

She was soon eating with Edward from a bear. Edward had caught most of it but she still felt accomplished at being with him as he hunted and helping.

She finally was one of them. She was a true Cullen. And she was still irrevocably in love with Edward.


	4. Split Ending 1 Part 2

10 years later

**10 years later**

Bella looked into Edward eyes. This was love, the purest kind. They would be together forever. Bella thought. She kissed him tenderly. He kissed back. He gave her one of his crooked smiles.

Edward had his arms around her waist and she had her around his neck. They had been trying to get up the roof of the building on time for a while now but had never been able to make it.

The two were in Greece. They had a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was so romantic to be alone together. They were able to go outside too. Right now the sun was setting and Bella and Edward were looking at the love of their lives, or their deaths.

"Bella, I'm so glad we were able to finally have our honeymoon. I thought it would never happen." Edward said with a smile. "It has been a rough couple of years."

"Yes it has, but we got our honeymoon. We can be together forever." Bella said she looked away to the setting sun.

"There's only one problem with our honeymoon though…" Edward trailed off. Bella knew exactly what he meant. At that moment the problem emerged from the cabin they were standing on.

"Bella… Edward…" Emmett called up to them. He had his arm around Rosalie's waist. The two were looking up at Bella and Edward up on the roof. They had decided they wanted another honeymoon too. They had always wanted to go to Greece.

Still Bella thought, it's happened. I get my happily ever after. I get to be with Edward forever. Just then a wolf howled. Bella could see the wolf running towards the house.

This wolf made Bella's hair stand up. Not in a bad way but in a startled way. Edward pushed Bella behind him. He was still overprotective but Bella liked it, it showed he loved her.

The wolf came to stop about 20 feet from the cabin. From there the wolf started to change. The figure looked very familiar to Bella. He was tall and had a long ponytail down his back. He had pants in his hand and pulled them on before he came towards the cabin. It was Jacob Black.

"Bella?" Jacob called over to the cabin. He must have known she was there but he still wanted to say her name. Bella gasped in surprise at her old friend showing up here, in Greece. It was her honeymoon he shouldn't ruin this for her. Especially not when he didn't even go to the wedding.

"Jacob Black… what are you doing here?" Bella called from the roof. She moved to stand next to Edward instead of behind him. "How did you even find us?" Jacob ran forward so he could more easily see Bella and Edward up on the roof. Just then the wind picked up.

A blast of a horrible smell hit Bella. She almost fell back. The smell of Jacob was horrible. He smelled like wet dog. Which was at least half right? He came right up to the base of the cabin. Emmett and Rosalie retreated to the porch. This was none of their business.

"I came to give you something," Jacob called up to her, "And I missed you." He continued. This was all happening to fast for Bella.

"What did you want to give me then Jake?" Bella said. Edward tensed up, he still didn't like her talking to the dog down below. Jake pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and waved it up at the two.

"This! You will come right?" Jacob called. Bella was confused so she reached down and took the piece of paper from Jake. It smelt like he did, but she took it anyway. A smile slid across Edward's face. He seemed happy at what Jacob was giving Bella.

"Come to what?" Bella asked still confused. "I can't come if I don't know what it is!" Jacob just rolled his eyes then looked expectantly at the letter Bella was holding. Bella got the hint and opened it up.

She read for a second then gasped. She started to jump up and down. She then dove off the roof and grabbed Jacob, bad smell and all, into a tight hug. Jake just smiled. Edward followed Bella down but didn't get to close.

"You're getting married!?" Bella cried out. "To who? I don't know this name…" She pointed at the name on the card. Bella then backed away and grabbed Edward's hand with a smile. She just stood there waiting for Jacob to respond.

"To a girl named Kelly. I imprinted on her and were together." Jake said. He was obviously happy. "I thought I should give you an invite."

"Thank you Jake!" Bella said she was still overly happy at the fact Jake had found someone other then her to love.

"Yes thank you…" Edward said he seemed sincere. "I promise we will be there. With one condition." Edward had apparently been thinking about what condition this would be while Bella jumped around with Jacob. Bella looked up at Edward with dismay in her eyes, this was not ok to her.

"What condition?" Jacob asked cautiously. He didn't want Bella to not come, he would do almost anything to get her to come. The look he gave Edward would kill him if looks could.

"You will give up the part of the treaty that says we can't bite someone. Or we won't be able to come back without being attacked." Edward said calmly. He had really thought about this. He was only protecting them from attack.

After thinking for a moment Jacob nodded. He thought this was reasonable. Not that he would attack them but he understood the position they were in. They just wanted to be safe as they came back.

Charlie had died two years before from a heart attack. Bella had gone to the funeral. She had not visited with anyone especially Jacob. They had not attacked her because it was her father and it would have been wrong to attack her then. Very few people that knew Bella were still in Forks. Most had moved away but there were still some.

This did not bother Bella because none of them knew Jacob so they would not see them. Bella smiled at Jake for reassurance that they would be there. This made Jake smile and hug Bella again.

"I have to go, Kelly is waiting back at home and I have to get home to her!" Jake really did sound happy. This made Bella happy to. She had worried about Jake for years but was not able to do anything about it.

"Bye Jacob." Edward said. He was happy Jacob was leaving but he was also happy for Jacob and his new life. Jacob just smiled at Edward he then turned to Bella more.

"Bye Bells. I'll see you at the wedding then." Jake said. He then ran back from where he came. Before he changed he turned again. "All the Cullen's can come if they want." He gestured towards Emmett and Rosalie with a smile.

Jacob reached down and pulled his pants off and folded them. He was too far away to see anything. He then tuned into a dog and ran off. Bella could only smile at how perfect her life was at that moment.


	5. Split Ending 2

Bella lunged at Edward with all of her might. She toppled him over easily. She was stronger then him now. She landed on top of him but quickly pushed off of him and ran for the door.

Alice sprang from no where knocking her off track. The two girls landed on the bed. Alice was able to pin Bell's arms to her side. Bella kicked but Alice was much to fast. Edward was quickly on top of the two helping pin Bella down.

Bella realizing she had been beat stopped struggling. She glared up at the two vampires on top of her. She growled at them her black eyes bearing into them.

"Bella, love, it's me!" Edward whispered. He didn't want to pin her down like this but if she was going to run he had to. Bella's eyes softened at Edward's name. She stopped glaring at them too. She had come to recognize him as her love. That didn't mean that she didn't want to get away.

"Edward she doesn't know what's going on. She won't recognize you or me." Alice said. She slowly started to ease up her grip. She knew Edward wanted to talk to her alone.

Both Edward and Bella could not make up their minds so Alice could not see either of their futures. This worried Alice, because she hated being held in the dark. Edward's future was changing from letting Bella go and never letting her out of his iron grip. Bella's future kept going from being held by Edward and going on a killing spree for blood.

Alice finally let go completely. She nodded to Edward thinking about the different possibilities until she was certain he saw them all and understood what could happen.

"You can go now Alice. Thank you for your help." Edward said. He still was on top of Bella holding her arms down to her sides. "Sorry if I don't walk you to the door." Alice forced a smile at Edwards little joke. He was trying to make light of the situation.

"Ok, be careful Edward. Don't hurt her because we all will kill you if you do. We love her as much as you do." Alice only said this for Bella's benefit. She didn't know if she would recognize the words as friendly, or if she would recognize Alice, or if she didn't know what Alice just said. She could only hope for the best.

Alice turned and walked to the door. She turned and closed the door behind her with another forced smile. She was hesitant about leaving Edward with Bella. Bella was stronger the Edward at the moment, with all of her human blood still in her veins. It would be there for up to a year.

"Bella, do you understand me?" Edward asked after Alice closed the door. He wanted to stroke her face but he didn't want to let go of her arms either. That could cause a big fight.

"Yes…" Bella replied. Her eyes searched for any place to look but into his eyes. She pulled against Edwards arms, but she did not start to fight against him again.

"Why are you fighting then?" Edward asked confused. "I won't hurt you Bella, I could never do that. I love you too much." Edward wanted to kiss her as he said this but he knew this might overwhelm her. She had just gone through the biggest change she could.

"I don't know… I just couldn't help but… I'm sorry…" Bella stuttered this time looking into his eyes. Her eyes although black showed that she was desperate, alone, and scared.

"Promise you won't do it again?" Edward asked. He didn't want to fight her again. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"I promise… just please help me…" Bella said. If she had been alive she would be crying by now. She was truly that afraid. Edward looked into her eyes and saw that she meant everything she had said.

As he released his grip he kept her eyes locked on his. He finally rolled off of her. Bella just lay there like a stone. Edward glanced at her and saw that she was hurt. Edward reached over and pulled her into his arms. She smiled at him as he did giving into his strength.

Bella was cold just like he was. She had lost all of her warmth. Edward thought sadly that he would never see her blush again or hear her heart go crazy as he kissed her or even got close to her. He would miss that. It always made him laugh at how she fell apart for him so easily.

"Edward, I'm sorry…" Bella said. She had her arms against him and she traced designs on his chest.

"It's alright love. You were scared. You wanted to get away." Edward said. He was stroking her hair. It had a new shine to it and was smoother then before. He missed the old Bella.

"I don't know what to do. There is this feeling in my stomach yelling for me to give into my senses. Then there is my brain thinking about you and how much you mean to me and how I shouldn't do that because it would hurt you." Bella said. She looked up at him pleading for help.

"Well then we should take you out hunting. Its night so we can go now if you want." Edward said in reply to the feeling in her stomach. "But we will have to show you to everyone… They will want to see you and say… hello."

Edward got up and pulled Bella up. He didn't use anymore power then he would if she was still human. It would take some time to get used to not treating her like glass. He held her hand tightly so she would not be able to get away without him knowing before she did. He was still not able to touch her mind.

The door flew open before they reached it. Edward stopped and looked at Bella puzzled. Bella seemed just as confused. Then Edward got it that was her power. She could move things with her mind. Maybe she could do more but that was still very intriguing. As far as he knew no other vampire had a physical power like that.

"Was that me?" Bella asked still confused. Apparently she had been thinking about the door opening when it did. Edward nodded shock still across his face. He quickly composed himself and pulled her out the door. Moving fast so he would not get hit by the door as Bella closed it with her mind.

Bella had realized what she was doing to open and close the door. As they moved down the hall things started to float and do tricks in the air as they passed. Some of them dropped to the floor when they tried to spin around but just them floating was amazing enough.

"Carlisle!" Edward called into the house. "Come have a look at this." He didn't need to speak loudly for Carlisle to hear him. Sure enough Carlisle was standing about 5 feet away a second later.

Carlisle looked around confused, and then he looked at Bella. It all clicked. He was astonished. He looked confused but acted as if nothing was wrong with it.

"Bella! It's so good to see your doing well. We were scared for you." Carlisle offered to Bella. This made Bella lose her concentration and the vase of flowers she was currently making spin dropped to the floor shattering.

"I'm sorry… I lost my concentration… I didn't mean to…" Bella said looking in between Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle just waved his hand and Edward did not look worried. This pushed all of Bella's regret away.

"We got it at a garage sale. Nothing big, I even got it for free from the lady who owned it. She said that my house should be as handsome as me…" Carlisle laughed. "Now Bella we can talk about this later. I think you should go eat." Edward nodded at this. He thought it would be easier for her if she was not hungry.

As Edward led her down the hall he thought that maybe she would not crave as much since she had chosen this and her first meal would be animal blood, not human. Bella was thinking the same thing but she was also hoping to find a way to slip away from Edward and "explore".

The two lovers walked through the house and downstairs. Things were still picking themselves up and dancing alongside the two. This only made Bella laugh with joy for finding her power so soon. She was adapting better then Edward and he had seen some odd things.

"Bella, please try to remember that I will be watching you. I don't need to hunt so I will not be hunting. I will be watching you." Edward said spinning Bella into his arms. He held her by the waist.

"Ok, I will." That threw out all of her plans of "exploring". She wanted one taste of human blood. That wasn't a big deal. She would stop after that. She just wanted to know how delicious they were. She had been one not that long ago and she had never understood what was so good about the copper taste of blood.

Edward kissed her lightly on the lips. Bella wanted more and pushed back really kissing him. This time Edward had no need to pull back for fear of hurting her. Bella bite lightly on Edwards lip then broke away. She smiled at him, making Edward smile back.

Bella started off running towards the woods without another glance at Edward. Edward kept up with ease. He was the fastest in his family, he could easily overtake them.

Bella ran and as she ran she started to smell animals and life all around her. She could hear their heart beats. She went for the biggest and loudest one she could hear. It was a bear. Edward always kept her in his sights but he did not crowd her. It was her first time she would startle easily.

That was until she went towards the bear. Edward groaned but went along with it. She wanted to prove herself to him, that she was not someone who needed protecting anymore.

Edward then realized it. This was his life for the next couple of years. He would always be watching Bella but he wouldn't be able to do anything. It was his forever with Bella Swan.

**So thank you for all the hits guys! I really do appreciate them! The sad part is I'm not getting any reveiws. Hundreds of hits and 1 reveiw. You guys can do better then that!  
Then just to throw off any worries about a disclaimer I will have that later after I am all done. I thought it would look more professional if I do it after the story is done instead of saying it every chapter. Not that you guys don't know I didn't come up with the characters or anything.  
So please reveiw, I want to know what you think and how I can improve it! Thank you!**


	6. Split Ending 3

IMPORTANT NOTE: So this story starts out a ways before the original ending I put up in chapter two

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_**: So this story starts out a ways before the original ending I put up in chapter two. It starts when Edward is biting her. I put a little bit of intro before it so you can see what's going on more clearly. Thanks and review please!**

"Ok, then lets do this…" He replied easily. His eyes gave away that he had one more trick up his sleeve. He walked over to her and kissed her making her heart go crazy. "You are beautiful enough now though." This made her blush. He put a hand to her red face and smiled slightly.

"Please…" Was all Bella said. He closed his eyes and moved in and kissed her again. He then moved to her neck and she tensed up. He hesitated and drew back.

"You aren't ready…" He said to her and moved to cross the room again. Bella caught his arm and pulled him back.

"I can be a little afraid but that doesn't mean I'm not ready. Now do it!" Bella looked into his eyes and saw that he wanted her to be with him forever but he didn't want it to be like this. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear, beautiful, amazing, lovely, Bella." He then bent in and kissed her lips again and moved to her neck and bit her. She fell into his arms.

Edward hadn't wanted to. But he did for many reasons.

He wanted to be with Bella forever

She had followed through with her side of the deal

He knew that if he didn't now Alice would later that week anyway and he wanted to be the one who did it

He didn't want to make Bella sad and disappoint her

The taste of Bella's blood was too much for Edward. It was making his senses go wild. Edward wanted to have just one more bite. She was there. She wouldn't mind. She wouldn't feel a thing.

_No_, Edwards's thoughts raged inside his head, _you can't do this, it might kill her. You won't be able to stop. _Edward knew this was true. He tried to concentrate on what he did last time he tasted her blood.

Edward didn't remember. All he knew was that he wanted her badly then but was able to hold off. The only thought he remembered was that he might not be able to hold off again if he tasted her blood again. Her scent was even stronger when it was coming from her open neck.

Edward made a split second decision. He leaned in and licked the blood off her neck. Bella was screaming and Edwards hand was over her mouth. More and more blood came out in little bits as he licked it up. Finally Edward couldn't take it anymore and he bit her again in the same place. This made Bella scream even louder against his hand.

He couldn't stop. The taste was too good. Then he thought about living without her and he drew away quickly. It might have been too late, but it wasn't. Bella was hanging on by a thread of life and sanity.

Edward laid her down and ran downstairs for two glasses of water. He chugged one right there. It tasted horrible but it got some of her blood down. The taste was still there but not as strong. It was bearable.

He bolted upstairs grabbing a rag along the way. Alice jumped out at him as he ran. He had not heard her thoughts because he was so concentrated on Bella. She pushed him to the ground and down the hall a little ways. They both landed in cat like poses facing each other.

"I can't let you do that to Bella. You will kill her!" Alice said. She was trying to help Bella. She didn't know that the vision had come to pass already.

"It already happened, Alice. I already drank. She's alive. I stopped." Edward felt horrible admitting his weakness to Alice. It made him feel weak. Alice's face showed her confusion. Her vision said Bella died.

"Then you'll do it again. If you go in there again she will die and you will pay for it." Alice said. She knew Bella was going to die because of Edward. If vampires could cry Alice would be at that moment. Edward straightened from his pose. Alice did not.

"No I won't do it again. Now move Alice. His glass of water and the cloth had fallen to the ground. Edward just wanted to help Bella.

"I will do it then. I won't let you in there with her until she is changed Edward." Alice turned towards the room but Edward didn't give up that easily. He ran for the door. He was not going to be denied.

Alice moved to stop him but he saw what she was going to do and moved out of the way. She slammed into the wall Edward fell on top of her. Alice pushed for him to get off. He refused.

"Alice, please I have to see her. I must help her, or I will never forgive myself." Edward said pleadingly. "Now I'm going to her you will not stop me."

"I don't want her to die." Was all Alice said. Then suddenly the screams of pain coming from the room stopped. Both of the vampires looked and then bolted for the door.

They slammed the door open and saw Bella on the bed. She had stopped screaming and thrashing. Edward ran to her and picked her up. She was dead, the venom did not have enough time to change her. She was lost to them.

Edward screamed and started ripping apart the room, leaving Bella on the bed. Alice just watched in shock. The stereo system and CDs came down first making a mess all over the floor. Then Edward went and held Bella in his arms whispering how much he loved her.

"What have I done?" Edward asked himself. "How could I have done this?" He was still cradling Bella in his lap. He bent and kissed her dead lips. Still hoping for her cheeks to flush and her heart to start beating again.

After a while of holding her Edward got up and placed her peacefully down. He then started to run. Alice knew where he was going, to the Volturi. He had no use living now.

Edward ran to the airport and got on the first flight to Italy. He sat on the plan trying to think of something other then Bella. He had thought he lost her before and that was bad, but this was worse. He had caused it he had killed her.

Edward got of the plane and ran so fast that no one could see him. He was standing in the Volturi's city within 30 minutes. Edward didn't even bother to go to the Volturi about just getting rid of him. He had to make them have to do it, or they never would.

Edward kept to the shadows as he crept around the sleeping city. The sun would come up soon and he planned on being there when it did. The city would wake and see him in the sun. Edward had decided this way when he thought Bella was dead before, but this time she was not going to stop him.

Edward sat in the middle of one of the giant squares on a fountain. He listened to the voices in his head going on about non-important things that people were going to do today. None of them expected a surprise like Edward waiting in the sun for them all to see.

Two figures swept across the square towards Edward. It was Aro himself and another vampire that Edward was not familiar with. Aro stood in front of him looking sadly at the broken vampire before him.

"My what a poor creature before us that wishes its own destruction." Aro said sadly. He held his paper white hand out to Edward. Edward just stared at him blankly. "I see you do not wish to be helped." Aro's hand withdrew into the folds of his cloak.

"No, I wish to make the pain stop, that happens at dawn." Edward said bluntly. His voice had no emotion but his eyes had a sorrow in them that explained everything.

"Yes I see this. I will not let you do this if I can stop it, you know this is our city that we have held for longer then anyone can remember. I will not let you disturb it they was you are planning." Aro waved a hand at the figure behind him with the hood drawn over their face. The figure stepped forward and removed their hood.

The face belonged to a girl slightly shorter then Aro and Edward. She was slender with black hair pined on her head like a crown. Her face showed no emotion through her delicate features.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet but had a menacing edge. Edward was positive that this was the newest member to the Volturi. She must have some power to make Aro bring her out with him alone.

"I need you to take care of Edward here." He said moving his head slightly back to her, then he turned towards Edward "Cassandra here is our newest… recruit. She has a special power like us. You will see soon enough."

"I don't care what she does as long as when that sun comes out I no longer exist." Edward said bitterly. He was not in the mood for Aro's riddles.

Then a new thought hit him. It was this new girl behind Aro. He could tell she looked up toe Aro but she did not want to do what she was about to do. She took care to think of what would happen after she used her power on him. This made Edward curious but he just wanted to disappear so he stopped listening.

Aro waved his hand at the girl and she came and stood before Edward. Her hands came up and touched his temples lightly. She closed her eyes concentrating. Edward closed his eyes thinking of Bella.

A pulse went through his head and set off and alarm but it was to late, Cassandra had taken over Edward. Edward pushed against the presence in his mind but she won.

This girl Cassandra was going through his head and wiping away any memories that she wanted. She was destroying everything he had about Bella, his family, his brief human life, and even his odd diversion to human blood. After what seemed like forever Cassandra broke away and looked at the new Edward before her.

He had no memories of Bella or his family. He was a new vampire, except he had the experience that no newbie knew. He was ready to take orders from Cassandra, what ever she wanted.

"Up, follow." Was all she said before walking off behind Aro. Edward stared ahead unthinking to what had just happened.

"I told you you would no longer exist when the sun came up." Aro said looking over the city as the sun rose. Edward and Cassandra were behind him. Cassandra was snuggled up to Edward and Edward had his hand on her waist. "All it took was a little forgetting. Thank you dear Cassandra, now go play with your new toy."


	7. Split Ending 4

This story comes yet again before I ended it in the first intros

**This story comes yet again before I ended it in the first intros. Enjoy. **

**NOTE: I am going to do a disclaimer and everything so don't get all worried about it, I know these magical characters are not mine.**

They reached their room and she went and laid on the bed waiting for him. She flipped her hair off her neck hoping to tip the favor for her. She laid there a while before sitting up and watching him pace the room. This was torture.

"You promised you would if I married you." Bella whispered so she could barely hear, but she knew he did because he looked at her.

"Ok, then lets do this…" He replied easily. His eyes gave away that he had one more trick up his sleeve. He walked over to her and kissed her making her heart go crazy. "You are beautiful enough now though." This made her blush. He put a hand to her red face and smiled slightly.

"Please…" Was all Bella said. He closed his eyes and moved in and kissed her again. He then moved to her neck and she tensed up. He hesitated and drew back.

"You aren't ready…" He said to her and moved to cross the room again. Bella caught his arm and pulled him back.

"I can be a little afraid but that doesn't mean I'm not ready. Now do it!" Bella looked into his eyes and saw that he wanted her to be with him forever but he didn't want it to be like this. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edward kissed her one last time before moving down to her neck. He kissed it and held his lips to her throat for what seemed like forever.

"What are you waiting for?" Bella asked him. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin, but she wanted to be with him forever not just a lifetime.

"I wanted to think about if I could get away with something." Edward said bringing his head up to her level again.

"What do you want to get away with?" Bella was completely curious about what he could possibly be talking about.

"This, of course." Edward said kissing her and pushing her back on the bed. Bella's heart flew as he kissed her. She kissed wildly back. She wanted him all over again, it was exactly like the previous night. The problem was that this time Edward was trying to avoid Bella while being with her.

"No, no, no." Bella said when Edward pulled back to let her breath. "You can't change my mind. Or make me forget." She still pressed herself against his cold body.

"No? I guess I can't change it. But I can give myself time." Edward said before pulling himself off of her and dragging her with him. He pulled her out of the door and down the stairs and into his Volvo faster then Bella could think.

Edward was flying down the roads again Bella still wondering what was happening. She was breathing hard and looking curiously at Edward.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Bella almost screamed. Edward glanced at her with pleading eyes.

"I can't do it. I need time. I want to do it. Not Alice. I need time." Edward said in short sentences. He seemed amazed at what he just did himself. "I'm driving to a place where I can have time."

"You promised! You can't just do this to me!" Bella was crying now. She had no idea what Edward was doing or why.

"I need time." Was all Edward could muster. He drove on without looking at Bella. He just put his arm around her and held her to him as he drove.

Bella fell asleep after a while. Edward still held her to him and sped on at top speed. He knew where he was going. When they arrived Edward sat and stared at the little cabin for almost an hour as Bella slept on his shoulder.

"Bella, were here. Wake up." Edward nudged Bella slightly. Bella sat up in her seat, and Edward was at her door in a second opening it and pulling her into his arms like a baby.

"No, I'm mad at you!" Bella said struggling in his arms. He placed her down but led her to the door of the cabin and let her in. He followed her and shut and locked the door behind him.

"Bella can we talk?" Edward asked and grabbed Bella's shoulder. She was shaking with tears. Edward tried to pull her to him but she pulled away. She stood there shaking while Edward watched her unable to help.

"Why?" Was all she was able to croak through her tears. It was dark in the cabin so she couldn't see where they were at all.

"I need time. Only a little while, and I know if I wait Alice will change you. I don't want that." Edward hung his head and stared at the floor. All he wanted was to take Bella in his arms and hold her until he had the courage to do what he had to do.

Bella flew at him. Her arms rapped around him and he held her back. The two were just a pair of lost lovers trying to get through their first hardship. Each other.

"You were right." Bella said as they held each other. "I wasn't ready, I'm not ready." Her tears started to fade but still she held onto Edward like a small child.

"I lied though, I am sorry. My dear sweet wonderful Bella." Edward held onto her lightly but with the same need as her. "The thing is I am ready I just don't want to hurt you."

"Maybe tomorrow then. Tomorrow I might be ready for real too." Bella said with a smile. Edward held her and walked to the door his arms still around her. They walked together out to the car in the dark. They had never even turned the lights on in the cabin.

Neither of them knew that in the darkness beyond the trees a vampire, Cassandra, was watching. Just out of the thought range of Edward at that exact moment. She turned and fled before Edward heard her thoughts. She had to report to her master. Aro.


	8. Split Ending 4 Part 2

"Bella

"Bella? You awake?" Edward gently shook Bella. She was in their bed at home sleeping while Edward had been out hunting. "Bella sweetheart?" He shook her harder, she wasn't moving. She was just a lump under the covers.

"What are you doing to her?" Alice asked coming into the doorway behind Edward. "I don't think you would hurt her but I could be wrong… I mean I also thought you would change her." Alice was still a little bitter that Edward had tried to kidnap her and avoid changing her.

Edward ignored her and pulled the covers back to revel pillows. On the pillows was a note:

Dear Edward,

Went for a walk. Be back soon. Needed to think. Don't follow please!

Love,

Bella

"I have to follow her! What if she gets in trouble?" Edward said rounding on Alice. Then it hit him, why hadn't she seen what happened. "Why didn't you see this happening?"

"I did. I didn't see where she was going or why. I just saw her leave this room and jump in her car." Alice said matter-of-factly. "I didn't see anything bad happening so I let her go. We can't always be chasing her. She can have some time without one of us around."

"I don't want to talk to you about this. I am going after her." Was all Edward said as he stormed past Alice. She let him go past with and angry thought and a deathly glare.

Edward went outside following her scent. He then went to where her truck was parked and picked up a slight scent of her truck and her going out of the driveway. He ran after her without a second thought or a glance back at the house that seemed to be watching him.

Edward kept having to stop to pick up the scent of Bella's truck but he eventually could just follow the distant sound. When that stopped Edward followed the scent again until he came across the truck parked on the side of the road.

It was empty and there was the smell of another vampire around it. This made Edward stiffen before following Bella's scent into the woods. This scent was one he had never smelled before so he didn't know what to think.

By now Alice would have seen something happen if this vampire had taken Bella and she would be on her way. Even if she was mad at Edward she cared for Bella.

Her scent also intertwined with the scent of the other vampire. This made Edward just run faster. He found the scent becoming even stronger so Edward slowed and glance into the clearing ahead of him.

There was Bella lying on a stump in the middle of the clearing. Standing above her was a vampire with long curly black hair. She was very skinny and about Rosalie's height but not nearly as beautiful. She had a black skirt and tank-top on showing her pale skin.

"I just don't know what Edward sees in you." The vampire said. "I mean he could have his pick of almost any vampire girl and he chose a human. You must be special." She bent down and brushed Bella's hair out of her face.

Edward wanted to attack her but he knew that there were bound to be more vampires around watching in case of trouble. He would only attack alone if a hostile motion was made towards Bella.

Instead Edward opened his mind to the new vampire's thoughts. They were very confusing. They were full of memories that had nothing to do with this vampire. She was thinking about all the experiences she had in her head but had not experienced. She seemed to be looking for something. This made Edward unsure of her power.

Then one thought stood out to him. It involved her becoming one of the Volturi. That was all he had but he at least knew who he was dealing with now. The good thing about not attacking earlier was if he had he would have had to answer to the Voturi.

The vampire put her fingers of one hand to Bella's temple and closed her eyes. She held herself like a statue in that position for almost a minute. Bella was passed out so she didn't move anymore then the slight rise of her breathing.

"Damn! You are special aren't you?" The vampire seemed to be frustrated at not being able to touch Bella's mind. "I think Edward sees a powerful accomplice in you when you are changed. Now the question is why he hasn't changed you yet."

At her voice Bella started to stir. She moaned a little then muttered Edwards name under her breath. This made the vampire laugh.

"Aro will know. He should be here soon. He will change you I'm sure of it. Then we can send you off to Edward… to kill him if he won't join us."

"What are you doing Cassandra?" Aro's shrill voice echoed through the clearing. Aro himself followed close behind in his dark robes. "Cassandra we are not going to revel our plan to Bella, she will get away. Haven't you seen any movies?" This made Cassandra laugh again.

"I have but I just don't think she will get away." She turned to face Aro and swept across to him and kissed him on the lips just like Jane had done. "My power doesn't work on her. She resists it, I can't even see any of her memories.'

Edward saw in her mind the ability to erase memories and take them into herself. She was a powerful vampire. That would explain all of the memories that weren't hers to begin with.

Edward could wait no longer for Alice to appear. Edward stepped into the clearing and towards the two vampires. He walked swiftly across the clearing and to Bella, who was waking at the moment.

"Edward! I was wondering when you would appear." Aro said sweeping his arms around the clearing. "I doubted that you would leave her."

"No, I wouldn't leave her. Now if you would give her back I would leave you." Edward doubted that it would be as easy as that but it was worth a shot.

"Ahhhh, you always have such charm when talking to us about Bella." Aro said. "I actually want you to meet Cassandra. She is lovely isn't she? Useful too." Aro put his hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Hello, Edward." Cassandra said with a little bow of her head, and curtsy. "I had heard so much about you I couldn't wait to meet you." She seemed very upright, but in her mind she was looking him up and down and feeling drawn to him in a more then upstanding way.

"Hello. Now Bella and I will be going." Edward said as he leaned down and picked up Bella. She was still coming around but as he picked her up she snuggled up to him.

"Actually Edward. We need you to change her… now." Aro said. He had a small smile. "You said you would. And you haven't."

"We were going to do that now that we are all settled in our new home. Trust me we were going to do it today already." Edward had ice in his voice as he said this. He held Bella close. He was wondering if he could run faster then Cassandra with Bella in his arms.

Just then Alice emerged from the brush. She bounced up to Edward with a smile. Edward just glared at her. He saw that the rest of the family had been hesitant about coming to face a vampire that Edward could kill in a second. They had lives.

"Aro!" Alice said, she had a knack for acting as if nothing was happening. "What are you doing here? We were about to change Bella when she came back from her walk. She wanted to think about things before we changed her." Alice stayed by Edwards's side the whole time.

"Alice! I didn't know you were going to change her so soon after we got here. I just had to come and check that you were following your bargain." Aro then waved to Cassandra to leave the clearing. "I guess we will be going then."

Aro turned and followed the retreating figure of Cassandra into the trees. Bella was starting to come around and was clueless to what had just happened.

"Edward? What happened?" Bella said shakily. "I was taking a walk and I passed out when I almost hit a girl in the road."

"It was nothing. Only an accident. Let's go home." Edward said and started to run home with her. The family followed, at a distance anyway. Edward needed to think about what to do with Bella.

When they reached the house Edward turned to face his family. Bella was awake by now so he put her down to stand beside him. He leaned and whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up. He took her hand in his with a small smile.

"I have made a decision. I am going to go up and change Bella now. She has been waiting for it and I have made promises. Say your good-byes to human Bella." Edward still seemed sad about biting her but he knew she was ready now. She needed to be able to protect herself.

"Thank you. I am ready now. I love you." Was what Bella whispered to Edward, her true love.


	9. Disclaimer and important stuff

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own these characters (except Cassandra. She's mine.) Sadly I did not come up with most of these magical awesome characters.**

I do appreciate all of the hits of my story! I would like some more reviews though! Thank you to the people who have reviewed! And thank you to the people who put me on their alert lists!

I will be writing more Twilight stuff so stay tuned for more!

Here is my thanks list! You can join my list if you review or put me on your alerts! Thank you to everyone on this list!

Stephanie Chihuahua Caramel (review, alert, favorites)

The.Devious.Miss.Caity (review)

Edward911 (alert)

ilvjameslafferty (alert)

CassieSu (favorites)

Thank you so much!


End file.
